lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing There (Legacy)
"There was a man who wanted and hungered. But left to nothing. Now I can see why there are so many tales about monsters who took wrong ways to feed their greed and eventually giving up on becoming human." - Angela Nothing There is... Its special ability is "Take Off Your Clothes" Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Caretaking A small summary of the Abnormality's likes and dislikes, as well as any specific requirements (EG: No principlists in Spider Bud's unit, no women in the Red Shoes unit, etc) or other tips. * "I worked on Nothing There several times, but this thing's mood rating is did not rise above a certain range. It seems that the mood rating can be raised above this level only if certain conditions are met. * "The employee in the process was killed by Nothing There's attack. Suddenly, Nothing There changed as the employee. At that moment, the mood rating of Nothing There has risen more than the previously unexpected." * "I also confirmed that the above case occurred when an employee was panicked." * "When Nothing There acting as human, the optimist employee and the pacifist employee were put into the containment room. Shortly after the work began, both employees were panicked and out of the containment room." * "Nothing There returned to the monster's appearance as soon as the employees who saw their human appearance fell into panic. The mood rating also decreased together." * "When the mood rating of Nothing There was in a bad state, the employee in because a shell of Nothing There immediately after entering the containment room. After that, Nothing There of the appearance of the employee disappeared from the containment room. Quickly find and kill Nothing There with the appearance of the employees." Encyclopedia Descriptions * "It has the shape of a human but it is surely not one. At a certain period of time it devours an employee and wears the skin. During that process that the bone structure and the organs are made a mess, so it takes a strange form." * " At a certain period of time it devours an employee and wears the skin. During that process that the bone structure and the organs are made a mess, so it takes a strange form." * "The creature does have a tongue but it does not know how to talk, so therefore can only make meaningless sounds. There is no telling what is inside the shell but its skin wears out continuously, so there is a need to change and maintain the outer skin. It does not feel regular pain so it does not care about broken bones. The creature may break its own bones and cut itself up in order to escape through a small route." * "When escaped, it wears skin of the employee it killed and mimics that person. Then, without any sign, it reveals the true form. More resemblance to human is shown compared to the early form. Now it is confirmed that the abnormality possesses bipedalism, organs are in proper position. With additional physical strength. Employees are afraid of this form." * "Warning for something if it has been confirmed that it had escaped and stood on two feet, then there is only one thing you can do. Place yourself in a proper posture and gather your hands neatly, then pray to the God that you believe in and just observe the situation." Flavour Text * The text that shows up above the Abnormality's containment chamber / in their "Work Log" tab. Trivia * "Nothing There" may be a small nod to Nyarlathotep or The Crawling Chaos from H. P. Lovecraft for it's ability and how destructive it is. Gallery P!.png| NT%.png Delete After Edit In Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH